


keep three in your mind

by oneEyedking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Canon Non-Binary Character, M/M, Mentions of Eremin, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), So like... canon Hange duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneEyedking/pseuds/oneEyedking
Summary: Levi watches Hange go down in that cavern and it all goes white for a second.Hange wakes up after the events of episode 7.





	keep three in your mind

Levi watches Hange go down in that cavern and it all goes white for a second.

He'd almost lost them before--multiple times, which is why he always snapped and yelled and lost his  _ mind  _ when they went running after titans, excitedly spouting nonsense about  _ capturing  _ one--but this, actual  _ people  _ ripping Hange from the air and their gear?

Titans hardly made him angry. He just regarded them like one would regard a disease, with a detached sort of disdain that never quite reached his heart all the way. Maybe he always knew titans were just people, trapped in a hell of their own.

But  _ people _ . People made him angry all the time. For a long time it seemed like that’s all they ever did.

People hurt Hange, and that makes Levi furious.

~~~~

Hange wakes and groans, the world melting into being blurry and slow. Not to mention the sluggish feeling dragging through their veins, pulling them along towards consciousness. The ceiling comes into view first, then tiny details filter in after--the pain in their head, their shoulder, their  _ back… _

They can guess they're in a wagon, judging by familiar rocking movement, and they can hear the sounds of hooves and the 104th kids, talking quietly amongst themselves--probably on horseback beside the carriage, they figured. They can pick out Jean and Sasha's voices, clearly the closest to the wagon.

Other than that, it’s quiet. They could almost fall back asleep, if that were in their nature at all. 

The night air is cool even under the carriage’s hood, and Hange is thankful for both the coolness of the night and the low light. There’s a single lamp, turned down to a flicker, a slight orange glow giving them enough to see around dim surroundings. They have enough of a headache already.

Hange squints, willing the pain behind their eyes to settle down, at least for now. They didn’t have  _ time  _ for this, and what became of the plan? Was Eren safe? Historia? The rest of the kids? They needed to--

Tired brown eyes fall on the presence beside them. The man is at Hange’s side, arms folded on his chest and his head hung slightly in a gesture they knew well, even without their glasses. The closest Levi ever got to sleep most nights, a telltale sign that the man was exhausted and pushed himself entirely too hard, though he’d say the same about Hange when he woke, they were sure.

They sit up with relative ease, which probably means that their ribs are fine at least, though their bandaged arm and shoulder suggest a few fractures, if it’s not broken entirely. They don’t move it, not eager to find out the extent of the damage.

Shit, their head  _ hurts  _ and they’re incredibly stiff, wrapped in bandages and gauze. Even in the darkness they see Levi's hands still have blood on them. The medical kit is still open beside him, bandages and antiseptic hastily cramed back inside it..

So he wrapped them up himself. Hange’s heart clenches. Of course he did. Didn't he always? Levi had often ran to Hange's side with that kit after battles, sometimes even during them.

That man was still so soft, even after everything. Matched Hange’s own heart to a tee, really. The rings on their fingers told of that to everyone who saw them. Erwin's matching one too, though he was far away at the moment. Thankfully safe, for now. Hopefully.

They don't need anyone to tell them that Levi must have refused to move from their side, even to wash his hands, judging by the blood and dirt still caked on them. Hange blinked, fuzzy from meds but sensing the worry rolling off their husband in waves. If Levi didn't even move to get  _ clean  _ then--

How hurt  _ were _ they? All they remembered was the anchor of the anti-personnel gear lodging deep in their shoulder, and then everything was dizzying exhilaration and  _ pain-- _

“You could have died.” Levi muttered, staring at his hands absently. Hange looks at him, unaware he’d even woken up. Brown eyes roam his form, thankfully picking out no injury except for the neat cut on Levi’s cheek. 

Hange chuckles roughly, and Levi's head snaps up and he frowns deeper somehow, outraged. Hange cuts him off before he opens his mouth to speak.

They take their husband's hand--stained with their blood from when he wrapped their wounds earlier that night.

“But I didn't.” 

Levi deflates almost immediately, shoulders sagging.

“You didn't.” he repeats softly.

Hange realizes they don’t have to ask after the children. Levi wouldn’t be so calm if they weren’t all fine, and if they hadn’t retrieved Eren and Historia before any more tragedy befell them. No, this anxiety is only for Hange, they can tell.

Levi's an open book to only two people, and Hange can read him better than anyone could. Even Erwin, sometimes.

“Eren’s fine. Wrapped around Armin in the carriage behind us, clung to him as soon as we got him and Historia out. Historia is okay too, with Mikasa, actually. They’re on the horse next to us.” Levi delivers anyway, sounding tired.

Levi’s hand tightens its grip on Hange’s hand while they hum in relief, not surprised. Eren had a thing about the blond boy, and if he’s wrapped around Armin as usual, chances are he probably wasn’t  _ too _ badly traumatized, since he’s acting normally. And Historia had clung to Mikasa since Ymir left, so she was also probably alright, and the Ackerman would make sure of that.

“And you?” Hange asks.

Levi blinks at them.

“Are you alright?“

The man gives them a wilted look, though his expression changes none. Doesn’t matter. Hange can always read him. 

“You’re hurt.” Levi says, like the answer should be obvious. And it is. Hange knows exactly what he means to say.

_ ‘If you’re hurt I’m hurt. _ ’

Hange nods.

“How’s your head?” Levi asks.

Before they can answer Levi pulls their spare glasses out of his pocket and leans over, carefully fastening them behind their head and adjusting them on their face--fingers feather light, trying not to jostle them any--careful of the large bruise around their temple, brushing their hair out of the way. Always gentle, when it came to Hange.

Hange doesn’t bother answering, just turns their head ever so slightly to press a soft kiss to their husband’s cheek. A quiet promise, a gentle reassurance. 

_ ‘I’m here. We’re fine.’ _

They avoid the scar, though they know Levi wouldn’t mind. He just pauses like he always does when kissed--for no more than a second--before he pushes himself further into their space and kisses them too, just as gentle. A soft press of his lips to their cheek--their lips--before he presses his forehead to Hange’s and manages a small, silent sigh, his fingers cupping the back of their head--tangling in brown hair--and holding them close.

The worry is palpable, and Hange presses close too, savoring the calm, tender moment now that they have it. Who knows when everything would pick up and they’d be running for their lives again, just trying to keep themselves and the children alive for another day, or hell, the next few hours?

The exhaustion leaks out of them both, and they sag into each other--Hange’s head rested on Levi’s shoulder--and they just breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this garbage lmao. anyway levihan is canon and they're gross old queers in love thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> title is from curve by sunmi.


End file.
